Le sacrifice d'un rêve
by Emy64
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Sissi1789. OS bonus de Un sacrifice nécessaire. MPREG


Titre : Le sacrifice d'un rêve

**Pour l'anniversaire de Sissi1789. OS bonus de Un sacrifice nécessaire**

* * *

Pov Héphaïstion

Les années passaient décidemment bien trop vite. Voilà qu'Achandre était déjà un homme fait, magnifique, élégant et au port fier de son père. Achandre… une beauté presque dangereuse… Il avait gardé mes yeux, mais il avait la crinière sauvage de son père, et portait ses cheveux aussi longs que moi, mais tressés. Et dire que je l'avais tenu dans mes bras quand il était encore bien rose avec ses rondeurs de nourrisson… A peine vraisemblable en le voyant s'exercer fièrement avec nos nouveaux alliés.

L'Egypte et une bonne partie des états arabes étaient à nous, et cette conquête s'était faite sans violence. Le témoignage des Perses et l'éloquence de mon fils, au charme indéniable. Nous avions des intérêts en commun, et nous avions eu la chance de ne pas avoir à prendre les armes…

Délaissant l'observation de l'entrainement, je me dirigeais vers mes quartiers en quête de calme. Tous ceux qui voulurent m'accoster rencontrèrent un mur. J'étais d'humeur morose et je n'avais que faire de leurs mondanités…

Arrivé à la chambre, je me laissais tomber sur le siège qui faisait face au miroir. C'était là que se tenait ma plus grande angoisse. Le temps filait, inexorablement… Je ne m'attendais pas à être immortel, évidemment, mais Achandre avait changé tant de choses… Les cheveux gris qui s'immisçaient sur mes tempes et se perdaient de moins en moins dans mes cheveux, qu'il me fallait tenir attachés puisqu'il n'était plus convenable pour un homme de mon âge de faire autrement, me rappelaient que je n'étais que passager… Et Achandre aurait une partie du parcours à faire sans moi… Lui aussi allait certainement faire face à bien des frustrations, des manques, et réaliserait à mon âge que la vie était un cadeau empoisonné… Et je ne serais même plus de ce monde pour le réconforter…

Ne partageant visiblement pas mon sentiment, mon roi entra gaiement dans nos quartiers aussi élégants que sobres. Mon aimé aussi avait changé. Ses cheveux blancs se voyaient moins que les miens, perdus dans sa crinière blonde, mais les rides plissaient son visage. Ce n'était pas vraiment un fardeau, puisque ces marques laissées par les années s'étaient creusées autour de son expression préférée : le sourire. Il n'en était que plus beau à mes yeux.

Mon époux s'immobilisa en m'apercevant. Aussitôt ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il frissonnait violemment. Inquiet pour sa santé, je me levais rapidement pour venir poser ma main sur son front, mais il n'avait pas l'air souffrant. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne compris ce qui l'habitait que lorsqu'il emprisonna mon poignet dans sa main pendant que ses yeux s'ouvraient sur un déluge de luxure. Mon amant tomba alors genoux à terre, devant moi, guidant ma main pour prodiguer des caresses à son visage, comme le malaimé qu'il n'était absolument pas.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, refais-moi ce que tu m'as fait hier !m'implora-t-il.

Je rougissais immédiatement. J'avais été particulièrement fiévreux la veille, et demandeur… Et évidemment mon époux avait cru à la plus belle des morts… Si lui les ignorait, moi je connaissais les raisons de mes envies. La frustration m'écrasait à tel point que j'avais cru pouvoir l'effacer par ce moyen. Et ça avait marché, pour quelques heures. Mais rien ne saurait combler le vide qui creusait mes reins chaque jour un peu plus.

_ Je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose de toute la journée ! Tu n'as pas été aussi bestial depuis…

_ Depuis que ma grossesse, complétais-je tristement.

Le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre m'avait échappé, mais je savais que nul ne me connaissait si bien qu'Alexandre. Certes, nous avions eu quelques quiproquos, dont un assez grave, mais nous vivions pour les mêmes personnes et les mêmes rêves. Mes besoins étaient toujours sa priorité. Alors, même si mon aimé avait les ambitions d'un Zeus en ce moment, il préféra me faire basculer dans ses bras en se relevant, m'emprisonnant dans sa force. Je soupirais d'aise, un peu apaisé dans la douceur de son amour.

Mon mari me porta au lit, sur lequel il m'allongea en douceur avant de m'y rejoindre. Je ne protestais pas un seul instant. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas distrait de mon humeur. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'avais à le craindre. Jamais il ne m'aurait forcé…

Mon amant de toujours me tenait dans ses bras, caressant tendrement mes cheveux et couvrant ma peau de baisers tendres. Je sentais déjà mon corps fondre sous ses touchers. Ce que je me demandais c'était si j'allais glisser vers la luxure ou juste m'endormir, parfaitement détendu… Cette dernière idée engendrait un sentiment de culpabilité dans mes entrailles. Je n'aimais pas me montrer aussi ingrat envers mon époux, qui n'était que tendresses envers moi… Mais il me connaissait trop bien, et il arrivait à dissiper les pensées désagréables qui encombraient mon esprit… Sauf une, une inquiétude assez tenace…

_ As-tu remarqué, au déjeuner…

_ Combien tu étais beau, ton corps pressé contre le mien sur la banquette ?me coupa Alexandre passionné. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question… Tes fesses sont-elles devenues si fermes que tu ignores qu'un pilier de marbre était très désireux de s'insinuer entre elles ?

Un rougissement trahît autant mon embarras que l'envie qu'il suscitait en moi, mais je me fis tout de même la réflexion que mon compagnon était pauvre de modestie… « Pilier » ? Certainement l'un de ceux qui tenaient son temple personnel de la dépravation. Pas qu'il ne soit pas un amant plus qu'acceptable et talentueux, mais il avait des ambitions divines et je n'aurais pas pu soutenir les assauts d'un Priape…

Mais je m'égarais, et dans son sens en plus. Je sentais déjà ses mains caresser mes cuisses en remontant ma toge, constatant un terrain favorable à sa conquête. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer sur ces délices tant que je n'aurais pas partagé avec lui mes inquiétudes.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça Alexandre, soupirais-je en repoussant ses mains aventureuses.

Je me redressais prestement sur le lit, m'agenouillant pour le tenter moins. Mon amant se releva maladroitement en position semi-assise, me dévisageant avec son regard perdu, celui qui traduisait qu'il pensait avoir fait une bêtise. Je ne pouvais que m'attendrir devant cette peur de me blesser, alors que nous vivions conjointement depuis presque vingt ans, et que nous étions amants depuis au moins trente…

Après un moment de faiblesse, à caresser sa joue pour le rassurer, je repris le cours de mes pensées. Nous avions déjeuné avec une bonne partie de nos conseillers, mais aussi Achandre, comme à notre habitude. Or notre progéniture était bien trop calme, et avait baissé sa garde un instant, oublieux de son environnement. J'avais bien vu qu'il n'allait pas au mieux. Il le cachait bien, mais il semblait mal à l'aise avec son propre corps… J'en venais à craindre le pire : une violence, une menace, un abus… Son silence me terrifiait. Il avait l'air… éteint…

_ Achandre a l'air triste et inquiet dernièrement… Il est même assez distant avec Rénos…

_ Certainement une simple dispute de couple. Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Ces deux là sont fous l'un de l'autre !rit-il léger. Nous nous sommes querellés nous aussi, et regarde où ça nous a menés ! Peux-tu me citer deux couples qui partagent une couche depuis aussi longtemps que nous le faisons ? Qui se désirent toujours ?

Non, je ne le pouvais pas, parce que je n'en connaissais pas. Nous avions effectivement eu nos propres différends, et nous avions agi tout aussi puérilement, voire bien pire parfois… Mais le manque était vite trop fort pour que l'orgueil le surpasse et bouder son amant devenait très rapidement surhumain… Il était vrai que nous passions pour une curiosité, une étrangeté, aux yeux de la cour. Amants depuis plus de vingt ans, et les mains d'Alexandre, qui connaissaient pourtant parfaitement les lieux, continuaient à cartographier mon corps. Mon aimé ne laissait personne ignorer que j'étais toujours objet de son désir, et qu'en conséquence personne ne devait me convoiter. Ce n'était pas comme si ça arrêtait certains intrépides, mais qu'importe puisque je ne voulais que lui… Malgré le côté possessif que ça comportait, je souhaitais exactement le même destin pour Achandre…

Peut-être extrapolais-je les petits tracas de mon fils… Je voulais tellement le protéger… Au final c'était peut-être le plus grand péril de sa vie. En le protégeant de tout, je l'empêchais de se confronter aux situations qui ne manqueraient pas de le mettre en danger s'il n'apprenait pas comment y répondre. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là, pas plus qu'Alexandre…

Déterminé à laisser à mon fils l'espace qui lui était nécessaire pour devenir un homme capable de se protéger, je m'intéressais au second amour de ma vie. Mon époux ne connaissait pas ce classement, je lui taisais à dessein, sachant pertinemment qu'il en serait blessé. Je ne voulais pas le vexer par mes priorités, mais enfanter m'avait changé. Si Alexandre avait levé la main sur Achandre, j'aurais immédiatement pris le parti de mon fils, et je l'aurais protégé, m'éloignant pour cela de l'homme que j'aimais. Mais mon roi ne m'avait jamais imposé tel choix depuis qu'il avait assumé son rôle de père.

Une agréable chaleur eut tôt fait de m'envahir alors que je songeais à ma chance. J'avais l'amour d'un homme qui m'était dévoué, et ce depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie. Cette tendresse me faisait presque oublier l'affection qui stagnait dans mon cœur faute d'avoir pu aimer dix autres Achandre et qui, telle une plaie, s'infectait au fil des jours… Oui, heureusement qu'Alexandre était là pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans de sombres pensées.

Je frissonnais en sentant le souffle chaud de mon amant contre ma gorge. Il n'y avait aucune démarche de séduction dans son attitude pourtant. Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques sur mon ventre, par-dessus le tissu de ma toge, alors qu'il attendait patiemment, soit que je m'endorme soit que je lui confie d'autres inquiétudes. Je l'aimais tellement…

Mon époux se retrouva plaqué sur la couche, mon corps le surplombant et mes lèvres dévorant les siennes. S'il fut étonné au début, pris de court, il se détendit rapidement et répondit fiévreusement à mes avances. Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui alors qu'il soupirait contre mes lèvres sous mes baisers. Sa bouche dériva rapidement, et ses dents vinrent titiller la peau fine juste sous mon oreille. Gémissant sans réserve, je me laissais tomber sur la couche, alangui sous ce traitement. Mon aimé connaissait bien mes faiblesses… Et il s'en servait pour m'extorquer la réponse à ses désirs…

_ Si tu me refais ce que tu m'as fait hier, je te jure que je m'occuperais du cas de Ptolémée et ses sept compagnes !susurra-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil. Cette proposition me ramenait brutalement sur terre, à des soucis purement mondains. Mon Achille ne pouvait pas me montrer plus clairement qu'il me désirait ! Le cas de Ptolémée et de ce que tout le monde appelait son « harem », qui fourmillait de batards, était un fardeau dont toute la cour se rejetait la responsabilité. Personne ne voulait s'en charger… et surtout pas mon époux… Mon Alexandre avait une idée bien arrêtée sur la façon dont il voulait passer son temps, et ce genre de casse-tête était parfaitement exclu de ses plans.

Mais pour serment inviolable, mon compagnon pressait son désir contre ma cuisse, son regard amoureux ne me quittant pas. Je n'étais même pas capable de m'en exaspérer. Je le trouvais si touchant… et surtout je redoutais le moment où ce désir impérieux prendrait fin. Nous n'étions que des mortels, et le temps ne nous épargnait pas… J'avais déjà de la chance qu'il puisse encore me convoiter avec autant de fougue… Mieux valait en profiter avant que nos corps ne soient trop fourbus par les ans et que le désir de la chair cesse…

Cédant totalement à mon époux, je le bloquais entre mes cuisses tout en récupérant ses lèvres. Mes mains cherchaient déjà à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, pressées de pouvoir retrouver sa peau toujours brûlante. Je le sentais peser moins sur moi, prêt à me faire basculer pour que je me retrouve au dessus de lui, comme la veille, mais un bruit me déconcentra, encore trop confus pour être identifiable dans les brumes du plaisir naissant.

_ Père !

Mon cœur eu un sursaut dans ma poitrine. C'était donc la porte que j'avais entendue, et l'identité du visiteur était évidente après ce cri. Alexandre s'arracha difficilement de mes lèvres en se relevant vivement en position assise. Il avait l'air assez déboussolé, mais au moins l'arrivée d'Achandre –qui ne frappait jamais à la porte de notre chambre puisqu'il y était chez lui- avait quelque peu repoussé ses assauts.

Laborieusement, alourdi par la pression de mon époux qui restait installé sur mes jambes, je me redressais à mon tour, me tenant sur les bras dans une position semi-assise, pour apercevoir mon fils, m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

_ Père ?

Mon cœur cogna douloureusement alors que je constatais que sa voix exprimait de la surprise. Devais-je comprendre qu'il avait surpris son père ici en galante compagnie ? Non, je ne pouvais pas douter d'Alexandre. Il m'avait toujours été fidèle, dévoué… Il ne pouvait pas avoir souillé notre lit, et notre confiance, par des coucheries légères…

_ Qui d'autres voudrais-tu trouver dans mon lit ?rit mon roi de bon cœur.

Mon aimé me dégagea de son poids pour me permettre de m'assoir correctement, mais m'emprisonna dans ses bras sitôt installé. Mon cœur, d'abord surpris par l'interruption, puis effrayé de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles, se calma doucement. Alexandre n'avait pas renoncé à ses projets quant à lui, couvrant mon cou de baisers et caressant mon ventre avec insistance.

_ Il suffit !

Mon aimé se recula, désappointé. Il savait que c'était le signal, que je ne voulais pas mettre notre enfant mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'à son âge il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant innocent, ignorant des véritables relations d'amants, mais il n'avait pas pour autant besoin de voir ça. Il expérimentait avec Rénos, et c'était bien assez. Ça me rappelait mes débuts avec celui que j'avais épousé par deux fois…

Mon regard amoureux accompagna mon aimé qui se rallongeait à côté de moi, caressant distraitement mon dos.

_ Pour quelle raison partagerais-je ma couche avec une autre créature ?ronronna mon compagnon.

L'ignorant de mon mieux, je reportais mon regard sur les yeux identiques aux miens, y découvrant un certain malaise, une gêne. Achandre avait peur de nous confier ses motivations dans ce doute ? Pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune punition qui l'attendait derrière cette erreur des plus bénignes.

_ Je… je l'ignore, mais la reine Olympias m'a…

Il bégayait ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… jamais avec nous… Et il était très bon orateur… Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Peut-être était-il venu nous confier le trouble qu'il connaissait ces derniers jours.

_ Ta grand-mère, le corrigea mon aimé.

Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de les lever au ciel. Ce titre ne lui seyait absolument pas. Nous le savions tous trois… Mais mon compagnon était accroché aux valeurs familiales. Ce n'était pas parce que sa mère l'insupportait qu'il autorisait Achandre à médire à son sujet. Et donc je me devais de cacher mon aversion pour cette femme devant mon fils. Il fallait montrer l'exemple…

_ Grand-mère, reprit mon héritier de mauvaise grâce m'a dit qu'aucun homme n'est fidèle. Elle m'a dit que vous vous invitiez dans des couches qui n'étaient pas conjugales, et que Rénos lui-même allait voir ailleurs…

Me retournant à peine pour observer le visage de mon aimé, je ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'il était fermé. Son regard, porté sur un mur plutôt que sur notre fils, était dur. Ma main passa sur ses épaules contractées dans l'espoir qu'il se détende un peu, mais mon geste resta sans réaction.

_ Olympias donc…, conclut-il en se redressant avec raideur.

Le retour au nom était révélateur de sa colère sourde. Achandre baissa la tête, pensant à tort être la source de sa fureur. Le cœur serré, je me relevais pour m'avancer vers lui. Mes bras reprirent sans peine leur place autour de son corps resté frêle bien qu'incroyablement puissant et agile. Sa tête vint se loger immédiatement dans le creux de mon épaule. Il n'avait plus l'âge d'être consolé par son père, j'en étais bien conscient, mais notre relation était particulière, et je décelais chez lui une fragilité insupportable. Je ne voulais plus le voir ainsi, et pour ça il fallait le rassurer.

_ Mon pauvre amour… Il ne faut pas croire ces sornettes.

Comme je ne recevais aucune réponse, j'attrapais la main que j'avais connue minuscule et tirais mon héritier vers les grands coussins qui gisaient au sol. Je m'installais en face de lui, cherchant comment je pouvais lui donner l'assurance dont il avait besoin. Je savais à quel point les paroles d'Olympias étaient destructrices. Elles restaient en tête, s'accrochaient, harcelaient la victime…

Finalement ce fut mon aimé qui m'apporta la solution. Lui qui me déléguait facilement les discours rassurants, il vint s'assoir dans mon dos, m'enlaçant étroitement, et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

_ Rénos t'est fidèle comme un Orphée à son Eurydice, posa-t-il sûr de lui. Il tuerait quiconque oserait te faire des avances, pour s'assurer que tu ne convoites que lui. Je réagirais exactement de la même façon si quelqu'un s'oubliait, à juste titre, devant ton père.

Ses mots me firent tomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais il me prouvait encore une fois qu'il était plein de ressources… Ici sa passion s'exprimait par la jalousie exacerbée, mais après les outrages du temps la dévotion d'un amant est censée faner. Pas celle de mon adoré…

Entrelaçant mes doigts aux les siens qui reposaient sur mon abdomen, je pivotais assez pour lui offrir un regard amoureux. L'étincelle que je lus dans ses yeux me réchauffa les entrailles. Il était sincère, à n'en pas douter… Et j'avais envie de le dévorer de baisers pour ça… Pas que ce soit exceptionnel non plus, mais il me touchait comme personne…

Mais avant de céder à la récompense d'une complicité si ancienne, nous avions une urgence. Des yeux larmoyants, des questions et des craintes… Mon pauvre garçon n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi confus… C'était déstabilisant de le trouver si vulnérable…

_ Tu vois Achandre, lui souris-je tendrement. Même ton père a foi en Rénos.

_ Ah ça c'est sûr ! Ce gamin est irréprochable !

Son zèle m'étonna, mais je préférais en rire plutôt que le questionner. Mon aimé avait des certitudes inébranlables par moment, l'impression d'avoir raison, de connaître et comprendre le cosmos dans son intégralité… Une sorte de fureur divine en somme. Tant que ça ne portait préjudice à personne je ne voyais pas de raison de le contredire…

_ Mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?insista Achandre.

Je voyais déjà mon époux dire avec aplomb voire arrogance qu'il le sentait, justifiant de façon infaillible à ses yeux ce qu'il avançait, mais sa réponse différa de mes attentes…

_ Je le fais surveiller.

_ Alexandre !m'exclamais-je outré.

L'air qu'afficha mon royal époux laissait penser qu'il était accusé à tort, lui qui, si innocent et vertueux, ne faisait rien qui puisse contrarier quelqu'un… Il me désespérait parfois. Quand il s'agissait de son fils il semblait oublier toute notion de mesure et de respect de l'intimité. Son fils y avait droit, évidemment, mais tous ceux qui l'entouraient étaient victimes d'une sorte d'inspection pathologique. Alexandre était un père très protecteur, et ce depuis le plus jeune âge d'Achandre. Ça se manifestait par des voies souvent imperceptibles, et le plus souvent insoupçonnables, incongrues… Mais c'était le seul fils que nous avions, notre seul enfant…

_ Ainsi j'ai la preuve qu'il est irréprochable, se défendit mon mari. Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais laisser mon fils unique entre les mains d'un séducteur ?

J'étais atterré… mais tant qu'Achandre supportait les excès de son père… S'il y voyait tout comme moi la marque de son attachement, alors tout irait bien. Il était inutile de vouloir le changer de toute façon…

_ Vous m'excuserez, j'ai un petit différend à régler.

J'arquais un sourcil, étonné, en le voyant se lever. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'affaire de Ptolémée puisque je ne lui avais pas encore donné satisfaction et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en occuper… Et je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait être plus urgent à ses yeux que son fils en ce moment…

_ J'oubliais !

Mon compagnon revint en vitesse vers moi et encadra mon visage de ses mains de géants pour que je ne puisse refuser de lui donner le baiser qu'il me réclama rapidement. Les assauts amoureux de sa langue eurent vite fait de me couper le souffle, le forçant à se reculer, un sourire prometteur aux lèvres.

Quand je revins à mes esprits, je remarquais que mon héritier me fixait, ébahi. J'eu un petit sourire de dépit. Il connaissait les mêmes affres que mon époux avait traversées. Olympias lui retournait le cerveau. Sa réflexion avait trop longtemps trotté dans son esprit, et maintenant il avait perdu une grande partie de sa foi dans la fidélité… Pourtant Rénos ne voyait que lui. Les plus belles femmes du monde se pressaient à la cour, aguichant sans vergogne mon Alexandre et tous les hommes importants du royaume. Or mon aimé restait indifférent à leurs charmes, tout comme Rénos. Ce jeune perse n'avait d'yeux que pour Achandre…

Mon inquiétude revint une fois que je fus seul avec mon fils. J'avais à nouveau ce sentiment, cette conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il était effrayé et perturbé. Pour le mettre en confiance je commençais par prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et son soupir fatigué me confirma qu'effectivement quelque chose le chamboulait, encore plus qu'Olympias.

_ Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis…, me confessa-t-il.

_ Tu t'es disputé avec Rénos ?

Je ne comptais pas le pousser vers une réconciliation. C'était son choix. J'avais beau apprécier ce jeune perse, je ne voulais pas obliger pour autant mon fils unique à rester avec lui. Achandre était ma priorité, et même si une séparation m'étonnerait, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance que j'avais eu de trouver Alexandre si jeune et de savoir aussitôt que ce serait lui et personne d'autre…

_ Ce n'est pas ça…, me détrompa-t-il dans un chuchotis. J'aime Rénos plus que tout, mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes différents…

_ Tu ne l'aimerais pas s'il était parfaitement identique mon fils, lui rappelais-je.

Et j'étais bien placé pour savoir que dans un couple il fallait faire des concessions. Alexandre n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, mais il faisait des efforts, tout comme moi, pour que le quotidien ne soit pas rempli de disputes.

_ Je voulais dire sur le plan physique, rougit Achandre. Je n'ai pas connu d'autre homme que Rénos, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose fonctionne mal chez moi.

Je devais admettre que j'étais tout aussi gêné que lui, mais j'étais son père et il avait visiblement besoin d'aide. Mon Alexandre saurait certainement encore moins comment gérer la situation, donc je ne pouvais pas lui reléguer cette conversation… Et puis je comprenais aussi son sentiment. Je n'avais personne pour m'expliquer à son âge, et il m'était arrivé de me sentir perdu…

_ Ton corps ne réagit pas normalement quand tu es avec Rénos ?tentais-je.

Mon fils n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge, j'en étais persuadé… Et moi-même je doutais d'afficher un visage flegmatique, comme au cours d'une conversation banale.

_ Si, mais… je pense que récemment mon corps a changé, et ça m'a rendu malade…

_ Malade ?m'inquiétais-je. Tu as vu le médecin ?

_ Oui, mais ils m'ont tous dit que c'était par excès de nourriture…

C'était incongru… Achandre mangeait raisonnablement et sainement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'observer ses repas pour le constater, son corps en témoignait déjà.

_ Mais c'est le matin que je suis malade, même quand je ne mange pas le soir. Alors je suis allé voir une prêtresse, et elle m'a dit que j'aurais un fils.

Le silence s'installa alors que je digérais ces informations. Ainsi mon fils était comme moi ? Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non… Evidemment j'étais heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait avoir un enfant sans délaisser Rénos, mais je connaissais les douleurs et les risques… Cependant j'avais un petit espoir… Achandre m'avait dit que son corps avait changé récemment. Je n'avais pas connu ça quand je l'attendais… Peut-être avions-nous une chance que les dieux lui aient offert l'hermaphrodisme pour l'aider dans l'épreuve qui l'attendait…

Or pour le moment mon héritier ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute, je le sentais bien. Pourtant il était né d'une « anomalie ». Mais les propos de la prêtresse étaient trop confus pour lui. Il devait s'imaginer qu'il aurait un fils en dehors du couple qu'il formait avec Rénos…

Je ne connaissais pas de bons mots pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Moi-même j'avais refusé de l'entendre pendant longtemps, et même en acceptant mon sort j'avais été très secoué… Cependant il était le second de notre famille qui avait cette aptitude hors du commun… En remontant à sa naissance, j'avais peut-être une chance de lui présenter l'idée de façon acceptable…

Baissant les yeux en cherchant mes mots, je tombais sur un morceau de métal brillant. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que je libérais une de mes mains pour retirer mon collier et le mettre dans la main de mon fils.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi ton père m'a donné ce pendentif ?

Achandre fronça les sourcils en examinant le collier en question. Évidemment mon Alexandre m'avait offert énormément de bijoux de toutes sortes, et il était impossible de se rappeler de toutes ses raisons. Pourtant ce collier était particulier. Je lui attachais une grande valeur. Ce n'était pas tant l'argent qui le composait, mais plutôt le symbole. Un cygne…

_ Il te dit fils de Zeus, né dans un œuf de cygne, et défend que seule ta vertu tient ce monde en paix car ta beauté rivalise amplement avec celle d'Hélène et la guerre qu'il aurait menée pour toi aurait largement surpassé la destruction de Troie.

Je restais silencieux durant de longues minutes, abasourdi. Mon Alexandre avait vraiment une façon bien à lui de se déclarer… C'était peut-être ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui… J'avais vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie avec lui, et j'avais encore des progrès à faire pour comprendre le sens caché de ses actes…

_ Père ? Père ?m'appela mon fils inquiet. T'ai-je blessé par mes mots ?

Je reconnaissais bien le tourment des humeurs imprévisibles dans ses yeux humides. Lui n'était qu'au début de ses découvertes… Mais je m'empressais de reprendre mes esprits. La situation était déjà si compliquée pour lui… Et je n'aspirais qu'à le soutenir.

_ Pardonne-moi, lui souris-je tendrement. Ton père ne m'avait jamais donné cette version.

Mon fils m'adressa un sourire amusé. Il connaissait bien les lubies de son père… Je me repris néanmoins. Une conversation sérieuse nous attendait.

_ Le cygne est l'animal d'Aphrodite, tu ne l'ignores pas. Or c'est elle qui a rendu ta naissance possible, lui appris-je.

Achandre écarquilla les yeux puis me dévisagea longuement. Je ne pensais pas lui apprendre quoi que ce soit pourtant…

_ Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis né de deux hommes ?

_ Tu en doutais ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Non ! Enfin… c'est si…

_ Etrange ?lui proposais-je avec un sourire. Crois-moi je le sais, mais ton père a tant prié cette déesse qu'il a obtenu satisfaction.

Je laissais passer quelques minutes pour qu'il intègre bien l'idée. L'ayant élevé sans jamais lui cacher sa naissance, je pensais qu'il le saurait, que ça ne serait pas un choc. Mais il y avait tant de personnes qui peinaient à croire à son origine, et qui avaient dû le faire douter… Pourtant il ne nous avait jamais remis en cause, il ne nous avait pas aimés moins… Tout comme Rénos, il se moquait de ses origines. Il avait le loisir de constater avec Olympias que les liens du sang ne sont pas toujours la promesse d'une famille.

_ Tu es le produit de l'amour de deux hommes auxquels une déesse bienveillante a permit d'enfanter.

_ C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, réalisa Achandre.

_ Ta naissance a été assez compliquée, et une nouvelle grossesse aurait été un trop gros risque pour ma vie, confirmais-je. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de réclamer ça en sachant que j'avais déjà un enfant qui comptait sur moi.

Achandre hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Je devinais que beaucoup de choses qu'il avait entendues devaient trouver un sens à présent…

_ Tu aurais voulu avoir d'autres enfants ?me questionna-t-il.

J'eu un sourire triste qui répondit à ma place. Même si avoir Achandre m'avait comblé, je n'aurais pas refusé d'autres enfants. Seulement je n'étais pas fait pour… Je voyais bien que mon fils culpabiliser de m'avoir attristé par sa question, alors je nuançais cette réponse muette.

_ Toi tu auras peut-être cette possibilité.

_ Moi ?

Arrivait donc la partie la plus sensible de la conversation…

_ Tu vomis le matin, certains aliments te dégoûtent alors que tu as envie de choses que tu n'aimes pas habituellement, et tu ne contrôles plus tes humeurs et te désirs ?

Mon fils hocha la tête à chacun de mes propos, me confirmant ce dont je me doutais déjà.

_ Tu vas donner un fils à Rénos, lui souris-je tendrement.

Je vis clairement le vertige s'emparer de lui aussi je le ramenais contre mon torse, le berçant comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Blême et silencieux, il se laissa faire, sans réaction… Je récupérais le pendentif dans sa main pour lui accrocher autour du cou. Désormais c'était lui qu'Aphrodite bénissait de sa fertilité.

_ Je suis un monstre…, balbutia Achandre.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai connu la même situation…

Mon fils se redressa aussitôt en s'excusant, conscient de l'insulte qu'il venait de proférer à mon égard. Je n'étais pas vraiment blessé, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'envisage de la sorte. Les larmes bordant ses paupières, il s'abima dans ses pensées un court instant.

_ Rénos va m'abandonner quand il saura ça…

_ Bien sûr que non, lui souris-je. Il risque d'être surpris au début, mais il sera tellement heureux de ne pas avoir à te partager avec une femme pour qu'un héritier naisse. Et puis s'il ne se réjouit pas de la nouvelle, envoie-le à ton père… Je suis sûr qu'il saura le faire changer d'avis…

Nous partageâmes un petit rire. Je savais mieux que quiconque comment Alexandre réagissait quand la réaction autour d'une grossesse différait de ses attentes… Mais je ne me faisais pas de souci. Rénos aimait les enfants, et il vouait sa vie au bonheur d'Achandre. Cette nouvelle l'émerveillerait, mais pour rien au monde il ne fuirait. Je savais à quel point la mort de son petit-frère l'avait bouleversé, aussi je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon petit-fils. Il recevrait bien plus d'amour que le commun des mortels…

_ Je pense que tu devrais aller faire profiter Rénos de cette bonne nouvelle, l'incitais-je.

Je sentais bien que mon fils était inquiet, mais il était aussi déterminé. Vivre dans l'incertitude n'était pas dans ses projets, il voulait des réponses concrètes. Il avait besoin de Rénos… J'embrassais sa chevelure blonde avant de le laisser partir, heureux de voir qu'il allait tout de même mieux qu'à son arrivée.

Comme mon roi ne revenait pas après une dizaine de minutes, je fis ordonner un bain. Les pages s'activèrent aussitôt pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude et me laissèrent dans mes quartiers anormalement silencieux. Un sourire aux lèvres, je songeais que cette situation ne perdurerait pas. Bientôt j'allais être grand-père et si je m'en tenais aux bêtises que Rénos et Achandre avaient imaginées quand ils étaient enfants, le quotidien serait animé…

J'étais déjà en train de rêvasser dans mon bain quand mon aimé arriva. Il retira aussitôt ses vêtements pour me rejoindre, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Pourtant une fois dans l'eau, sur le point de m'enlacer, il se figea en fixant mon cou.

_ Tu as retiré le collier que je t'ai offert ?s'attrista-t-il.

_ Je l'ai offert à Achandre.

Mon explication ne semblait pas le consoler. Je soupirais et l'attirais vers moi pour lui voler un baiser. Reprenant rapidement ses habitudes, mon Alexandre nous manœuvra de sorte à m'installer contre son torse, assis sur ses cuisses et emprisonné dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté la version que tu as donnée à Achandre sur ce collier, chuchotais-je en caressant sa joue.

Mon aimé rougit et préféra répondre par un baiser. Je ne refusais pas cette explication et lui rendais tendrement ses avances, sans pour autant les approfondir. A ma grande surprise, ce fut mon compagnon qui brisa le baiser.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux dans ma vie Héphaïstion, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

La gravité de son ton me prit de court. Mon aimé était coutumier des déclarations d'amour… Mais rarement aussi solennelles…

_ Tu parles comme si tu devais saisir la main de Charon dans l'heure…, remarquais-je inquiet.

_ Si c'était le cas je voudrais que tu saches tout ce que je porte là…

Il porta ma main sur son cœur pour imager ses dires. Je le sentais palpiter sous mes doigts… et j'adorais cette sensation… C'était intime, intense, complice…

_ Mon Alexandre…

_ Je t'aime tant Héphaïstion…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Sa voix était triste, comme désespérée. Je n'aimais pas ça.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon Alexandre… Mais je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi autant de gravité ?

_ Je ne veux pas que les propos de ma mère puissent t'atteindre. Je n'ai jamais trahi les serments que je t'ai faits à nos mariages, et je ne compte pas le faire. Tu es le seul que j'aime. Tu es mon âme-sœur Héphaïstion, et je ne veux que toi…

L'urgence de cette déclaration ne lui retirait en rien sa beauté. Cependant je voyais mieux ce qui s'était passé pour le bouleverser ainsi.

_ Tu es allé voir ta mère, compris-je.

_ Je l'ai chassé du palais. Elle fait en ce moment même route vers Pella, où elle finira sa vie. Je ne la laisserais plus faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime par sa langue de serpent.

J'aimais beaucoup l'idée. Plus d'Olympias dans les alentours… Oui, décidemment très plaisant…

_ D'autant plus maintenant que tu as une nouvelle personne à protéger, lui souris-je. Tu vas bientôt être grand-père. Si on en croit les dires de la prêtresse qu'Achandre a consultée, ce sera un garçon.

La joie n'était pas au rendez-vous pour mon aimé. Au contraire il s'était contracté. La naissance d'Achandre lui revenait certainement à l'esprit, et le souvenir n'était pas parfaitement heureux… Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais été dans la position de celui qui partait, et non de celui qui restait. Mon Alexandre avait déjà connu l'angoisse de perdre un être cher, et maintenant son tourment recommençait.

_ Je crois qu'Achandre sera capable d'enfanter comme une femme, précisais-je. Il n'aura pas besoin d'une césarienne.

Cette fois l'allégresse se fit une place dans la pièce. Mon amant m'empoigna sans prévenir et me priva d'air par un baiser haut en couleurs avant de me relâcher tout aussi brusquement.

_ C'est prodigieux !s'exclama-t-il euphorique. Il faut que j'aille le féliciter !

Sa précipitation manqua de me faire tomber dans le bassin, mais malgré son enjouement mon époux me rattrapa. J'en profitais pour le retenir avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser interrompre un moment si important dans la vie de mon fils.

_ Non, pas maintenant. Il doit l'annoncer à Rénos.

Mon aimé se modéra quelque peu puis hocha la tête en respirant profondément. Ce fut quand même un sourire surexcité qu'il afficha quand il me regarda à nouveau.

_ Pauvre Rénos…, compatit mon aimé. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

Je lui fis les gros yeux, néanmoins conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation puérile. Tel un prédateur, mon aimé fondit sur sa proie pour la dévorer de ses lèvres, canalisant à sa façon son bonheur débordant.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La table n'était même plus visible tant les dossiers l'encombraient. C'était décourageant… Il n'y avait pourtant là que la moitié du travail à faire. L'autre partie se trouvait sur le second bureau qui meublait nos quartiers, où mon Alexandre travaillait avec application. C'était une chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé quand nous étions plus jeunes : plus il y a de territoires couverts, plus il y a de tâches à remplir, de responsabilités… Mais seul le rêve comptait à l'époque. Au moins nous étions deux à la tête du royaume pour la Perse, quatre pour les états arabes… Je ne pouvais que rêver que le fils, ou les enfants, d'Achandre l'aideraient à leur tour quand mon aimé et moi-même aurons rejoint le royaume d'Hadès…

En attendant j'avais encore une montagne de rapport à lire, des décisions à prendre… Je n'en voyais pas la fin. Las de tout cela, je reposais mon front sur mes avant-bras couchés sur le bureau et je soupirais lourdement.

Au milieu de mon découragement, une main réconfortante vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je me relevais pour croiser le regard de mon époux. Ma main se posa sur la sienne, la pressant doucement. Ces efforts harassants avaient un sens s'il était là…

Mon Alexandre se courba pour poser un baiser sur ma tête puis s'appuya contre l'arête du bureau. Sa main caressa ma barbe alors qu'il me souriait. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce comportement, mais j'avais besoin d'une pause donc je ne risquais pas de le repousser pour reprendre mon travail.

_ J'y ai longuement réfléchi… et je pense qu'il est temps de passer le pouvoir à Achandre.

Je gardais le silence. Perdre les pouvoirs que j'avais au profit de mon fils ne me dérangeait pas. Je le savais apte à prendre des décisions dans l'intérêt du royaume. Mais Alexandre… je ne le pensais pas capable de lâcher prise aussi facilement… C'était quand même son identité là… Il avait vécu si longtemps avec son titre de roi… et perdre tout maintenant ? Volontairement ? Je m'étais imaginé qu'il préférait attendre l'étreinte d'Hadès avant de céder sa place… Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, évidemment, mais j'avais pensé qu'il faudrait argumenter des heures durant…

Enfin, en ce moment ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupait le plus. La situation avait drastiquement changé. Achandre attendait un enfant… J'étais passé par là, et je savais que ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être père en couvant aussi un royaume…

_ Achandre sera débordé si tu lui donnes le pouvoir alors qu'il doit donner naissance prochainement…

_ Ce sera l'occasion pour nous de profiter de ce petit-fils…, chantonna-t-il.

_ Alexandre ! C'est roublard !

Mon roi ricana, ma remarque glissant sur sa peau comme une goutte d'eau roule sur la parure d'écailles d'un serpent. L'éclat espiègle contenu dans ses yeux démentait ses propos. Il ne comptait pas tromper notre fils pour garder égoïstement notre petit-fils. Par contre il connaissait à l'avance mes réactions et s'en amusait énormément. Un véritable enfant, des années après…

_ Alexandre…, le rappelais-je à l'ordre.

_ Pardon… pardon mon aimé.

Mon compagnon tenta de se recomposer un visage sérieux, mais un sourire canaille fissurait régulièrement ce masque. Attendri par sa candeur, je me levais pour lui voler un baiser, puis je m'installais dans ses bras.

_ Plus sérieusement, je sais qu'Achandre sera à la hauteur, reprit mon aimé. Je ne compte pas disparaître de la politique. Je serais présent, pour conseiller et superviser certains domaines si Achandre en a besoin, et il pourra te confier notre héritier quand l'appel de Morphée sera contrarié par ses nuits délicates. S'il n'apprend pas maintenant, s'il ne rentre pas en fonction dans l'année, il n'y arrivera jamais.

_ Regarde-nous mon Alexandre. A deux nous avons des difficultés à gérer tous ces dossiers… Alors comment Achandre y parviendrait-il en devant aussi prendre soin de notre petit-fils ?

Mon roi se détacha doucement de moi et d'un mouvement du bras il fit voler la moitié des documents qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau. Un moment interdit, je me retournais ensuite vers Alexandre, confus quant au sens de cette démonstration.

_ C'est la part de travail qui te reviendra si nous cédons le pouvoir à Achandre. C'est comme ça que fonctionne une famille saine : par l'entraide. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous appuyer sur des généraux fidèles, on peut encore compter les uns sur les autres. En prenant tous les quatre en charge cette partie des affaires du royaume, nous pourrons tous mener une existence normale.

Il marquait incontestablement un point, mais je n'étais pas encore parfaitement convaincu. N'était-ce pas trop risqué durant la grossesse d'Achandre ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit stressé… ça ne l'aiderait pas dans l'épreuve qui l'attendait…

_ Nous pouvons le faire mon tendre Patrocle, insista mon aimé. Cet enfant aura quatre personnes entièrement dévouées à son bonheur. C'est bien plus qu'Achandre en a eu, et pourtant regarde-le aujourd'hui… Et le royaume aura aussi quatre dirigeants soucieux de sa prospérité. C'est faisable.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pas que je doute de ses intentions, mais je voulais connaitre le déclencheur. Achandre était plus vieux que mon aimé lorsqu'il était devenu roi… Il aurait pu le faire maintenant, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Le sourire tendre de mon compagnon me confirma qu'il y avait bien une raison. Il y avait peu de chance pour que ça me déplaise visiblement. Alexandre ne rayonnerait pas ainsi sinon.

_ Rénos m'a demandé ma bénédiction pour épouser Achandre ce matin. Il voulait passer te voir aussi mais je me suis permis de dire oui en nos deux noms.

Cette nouvelle créa une chaleur agréable dans mes entrailles. J'étais heureux pour notre fils, et cet évènement à venir me rappelait de bons souvenirs…

_ Rénos veut que son fils naisse d'une union légitime, ce que j'approuve.

Cette réflexion me fit rire et ainsi récolter un sourire complice de mon amant. Je me souvenais parfaitement combien c'était important pour lui… Important au point d'épouser une personne dont il ne pensait plus être aimé, juste pour la légitimité de son fils. Achandre ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable à raconter autour de sa naissance, et si nous en riions aujourd'hui, la situation était bien loin de m'amuser à l'époque…

_ Je voudrais annoncer la nouvelle au peuple à l'occasion de leur mariage, leur céder le pouvoir, et t'épouser, finit-il en se mettant à genoux.

_ Alexandre, ris-je. Un territoire annexé, un mariage ?

_ C'est l'idée, oui, me sourit-il.

Toujours au sol, mon aimé attendait une réponse, un sourire confiant habillant ses lèvres. Un troisième mariage, vraiment ? Ça devenait un peu farfelu… Mais je n'avais jamais su lui résister… M'opposer à lui quand il était furieux ou qu'il prenait une mauvaise décision, je savais faire, mais lui dire non quand il me noyait de tendresse… j'essayais encore d'apprendre…

_ J'adorerais t'épouser une nouvelle fois, acceptais-je finalement.

Mon époux –par deux fois- se releva aussitôt et m'écrasa dans ses bras en pillant mes lèvres. Je ne pu que rire de son empressement, me faisant tout de même la réflexion qu'à la prochaine conquête je devrais prendre les devants en lui demandant de m'épouser. Je n'aimais pas être cantonné au rôle de la femme fragile et soumise.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

En vieillissant, certains matin deviennent pénibles. Les douleurs se réveillent en même temps que l'esprit, les courbatures rappellent le passage des ans et les blessures de guerre remémorent certaines batailles… Ça n'avait rien des crampes agréables suivant une folle nuit d'amour, comme nos dernières noces… Mais il restait des matins agréables. Mon Alexandre y était pour beaucoup… Il avait l'art de me réveiller…

Ce matin ce fut le contact de deux mains un peu calleuses qui m'extirpa du royaume de Morphée. Deux mains qui pressaient avec force et talent mes épaules et dérivaient dans mon dos pour m'offrir un massage. J'étais bien là, tellement bien… Gémissant doucement, je me laissais aller, complètement soumis à ses attouchements et ne cessant de me dire que j'étais chanceux. Tout le monde n'avait pas le droit à un massage de son roi pour commencer la journée…

_ Bonjour mon amour, souffla mon compagnon contre la peau de mon cou.

_ Bonjour, marmonnais-je.

_ Tu aimes ?

Comme s'il pouvait avoir des doutes alors que je gémissais sous ses doigts… Il voulait juste me l'entendre dire à voix haute…

_ Ne t'arrête surtout pas, grommelais-je.

Mon époux rît de bon cœur et ajouta des baisers à ses touchers. C'était parfait. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois à la frontière du sommeil, parfaitement détendu…

Des cris dans le couloir brisèrent pourtant cette sérénité naissante. Mon compagnon se dégagea en me sentant m'agiter. Rapidement la porte claqua, laissant place à Rénos qui portait dans ses bras mon Achandre qui haletait et gémissait douloureusement, la sueur collant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front.

Je me précipitais vers eux du même élan que mon époux. Alexandre aida notre gendre à installer Achandre sur les coussins au centre de la pièce pendant que je faisais appeler le médecin. Je fus rapidement de nouveau auprès de mon fils, que Rénos avait placé entre ses cuisses pour lui donner un appui et dont mon aimé tenait la main crispée.

C'était la panique dans la salle. Je peinais à réaliser ce qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Mon fils était sur le point de donner la vie, et tout le monde était aussi surpris que moi. Nous n'attendions pas cet évènement si tôt… Nous avions négligé le fait que c'était un homme qui portait un enfant, ça devait y changer quelque chose…

J'attrapais un récipient d'eau et un linge propre pour humidifier le front de mon fils, lui offrant un peu de soulagement avant qu'une nouvelle douleur prenne le dessus. Sa main se serra alors autour de mon poignet, révélant une force que seule la panique pouvait donner. Ce fut alors que le médecin, Glaucos, fut annoncé.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur la pièce. Un mauvais pressentiment me comprimait le cœur. J'avais l'intime conviction que si je laissais cet homme s'occuper de mon fils, il y aurait au moins un mort dans l'affaire. Mon regard croisa celui de mon fils. La douleur avait cédé la place à une terreur sans pareil. Lui aussi avait ce pressentiment lugubre…

_ Père ! Père je t'en conjure ! Ne…, paniqua Achandre en s'agrippant avec encore plus de force à mon.

Son désespoir me retourna l'estomac. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Le terme se rapprochait dangereusement et le seul homme compétent portait le paraphe de la mort. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser cet être s'approcher davantage.

_ Reste calme Achandre, je sais… On va… on va trouver une solution…, lui promis-je.

Il restait à savoir laquelle… Recourir à ce médecin était exclu, mais tout autre arriverait trop tard… La détresse de mon fils m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il avait besoin de moi, et je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Il me fallait déjà me calmer. Rénos et Alexandre étaient incapables de prendre des décisions en ce moment de panique.

_ Alexandre, fait partir ce médecin et fait appeler la meilleure accoucheuse.

L'autorité de ma voix et l'urgence de la situation ne laissa nulle place à la contestation. Mon aimé, bien que surpris, se précipita pour s'exécuter. Fébrile, je détachais avec peine la main qui marquait douloureusement mon poignet et me plaçais entre les jambes d'Achandre. Le temps de faire venir cette femme, il fallait gérer la situation. Or Rénos soutenait mon fils, et Alexandre était trop agité…

Je ne pus que constater que le travail avait déjà bien commencé en jetant un coup d'œil. Au moins j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de césarienne. Achandre avait vu juste en disant que son corps avait changé. Il restait homme, mais son fils sortirait par une voie féminine.

_ Achandre, l'appelais-je fermement. Achandre écoute-moi.

Mon fils s'efforça de m'obéir, malgré la douleur. Il avait peur, mais ça n'avait plus rien de la panique précédente. J'avais besoin qu'il conserve cet état d'esprit. Alexandre me l'avait dit dans un autre contexte, mais il avait raison : à nous quatre nous pouvions y arriver. Je m'étais un peu renseigné, mon époux m'assisterait, et Rénos l'aiderait à traverser ce moment.

_ Ton fils est placé pour sortir, mais il faut que tu l'aides. A chaque fois que ton ventre se contractera, il faudra que tu pousses de toutes tes forces.

Et c'était à ça que se résumaient toutes mes connaissances sur le domaine. Le restait devrait venir naturellement. Du moins je l'espérais… Et puis ce n'était que le temps que l'accoucheuse arrive, ça devait suffire.

Alexandre posa un linge propre entre mes genoux et le bassin d'Achandre, me ramenant à cette situation stressante. Mon fils eut une nouvelle contraction et ne musela pas ses cris alors qu'il employait ses forces pour délivrer son fils. Je me tenais prêt, observant l'avancée de la situation tout en aidant mon héritier à trouver un rythme. C'était dur pour tout le monde, peut-être moins pour Achandre qui ne réalisait pas que chacun de nos gestes étaient décisifs alors que nous ne connaissions rien en ce domaine. Les pages avaient tous disparus, nous laissant seul avec ce silence seulement entrecoupé des cris de mon fils.

_ Respire Achandre, lui conseillais-je.

Ma remarque fut reléguée par Rénos qui le cajolait, le soutenait et l'encourageait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que c'était un moment fort pour eux deux. Ils étaient en symbiose… J'avais l'impression que Rénos donnait sa force à Achandre quand il fallait pousser…

La situation se précisa à ma hauteur, me forçant à me consacre uniquement à la naissance. Il me fallut soutenir la toute petite tête qui venait d'émerger, et aider Achandre à chaque poussée, jusqu'à ce que mêmes les pieds soient dégagés.

_ Souffle Achandre, l'incitais-je. C'est bon, c'est fini.

Mon compagnon fut alors à côté de moi pour couper le cordon qui le rattachait encore à son fils. Un petit garçon bien vivant qui hurlait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et gigotait dans mes mains. C'était la plus belle des visions…

_ Oh…, lâcha mon Alexandre émerveillé.

Malgré l'émotion, malgré la grande joie de l'avoir assisté dans sa venue au monde et d'être le premier à l'avoir reçu dans mes bras, j'enveloppais dans le linge qu'Alexandre m'avait fourni. Je le débarbouillais à peine, juste pour qu'il soit présentable, puis le remettait à Achandre qui tendait déjà les bras. Mon fils se mit aussitôt à pleurer, soulagé, heureux, fatigué.

_ Nomme ton fils, lui souris-je attendri.

Achandre pivota pour regarder son propre compagnon, qui l'embrassa avec passion et fierté. Je sentis alors mon aimé se glisser derrière moi pour m'étreindre, son torse plaqué contre mon dos. La situation l'émouvait lui aussi…

_ Nous en avons beaucoup parlé… et si vous êtes d'accord…, glissa enfin Achandre.

J'échangeais un regard avec mon compagnon, confus. Il n'y avait pas de prénom que je pouvais leur refuser. Effectivement, j'apprécierais assez peu qu'ils le nomment Olympios, en hommage à son arrière-grand-mère, ou Philippe, mais au final ce n'était qu'un nom. Ça ne saurait en rien amoindrir l'amour que je portais déjà à ce garçonnet.

_ Le choix vous appartient, leur rappelais-je tendrement.

Notre fils caressa tendrement la joue de sa progéniture qui s'apaisait progressivement. La pièce se ranimait autour de nous, mais tout ce bruit ne nous affectait pas. Il nous restait encore un peu de temps pour profiter de ce moment extraordinaire avant l'arrivée de l'accoucheuse qui donnerait les soins.

_ Patroclon, annonça sans préambule.

Mon compagnon me serra encore plus dans ses bras à l'annonce de cet hommage, fier de moi. J'étais pour ma part incapable de réagir. La joie me submergeait, mais aussi le soulagement. Tout s'était enchainé si vite, mais nous avions accueilli un cinquième membre dans notre famille si masculine sans le moindre drame.

Il nous fallut les abandonner vite après cette annonce. J'avais besoin de me débarbouiller du sang que j'avais reçu durant l'accouchement, de changer le bas d'inspiration perse que je portais durant cet évènement, et mon aimé venait de me faire une très alléchante proposition de bain avec massage. La journée commençait très bien, et il me tardait de rencontrer plus sereinement mon petit-fils, mon petit Patroclon…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Les années avaient à nouveau accéléré leur cour. Patroclon était déjà en âge de recevoir des enseignements. Nous voulions les meilleurs pour lui, mais aujourd'hui j'avais constaté que c'était une exigence difficile à remplir…

Parcourant les couloirs sans hâte, je frottais ma peau pour déloger le sable qui s'y était collé. N'ayant rien perdu de mon ouï, je n'étais pas inconscient du fait qu'un homme à la démarche lourde me suivait dans les couloirs, et ce fut sans surprise que je me retrouvais plaqué face contre la porte menant à mes quartiers. Mon Achille personnel se pressait contre mon bassin, désignant déjà l'endroit où il voulait enfoncer son glaive.

_ Mon aimé…, ronronna mon époux.

Je ne pus qu'étouffer un rire. Mon Alexandre brillerait toujours par sa concupiscence. La situation la plus banale était digne de l'exciter outre mesure alors qu'il restait de marbre devant les danses érotiques des plus belles courtisanes…

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer le désir qui m'a foudroyé quand je t'ai vu maitrisé cet arrogant professeur de lutte…

_ Si, je crois que si, ris-je en me retournant. Tout le monde a pu constater ton désir mon Alexandre !

Mon aimé n'eut même pas la décence de rougir. Il m'empoigna rapidement par le bras et ouvrit la porte pour me pousser à l'intérieur de nos quartiers. La porte n'était pas encore close qu'il s'établissait déjà dans mon cou…

_ Mais tu es si beau au combat… Féroce et vif… J'ai eu l'impression de t'admirer à nouveau lors de nos leçons de lutte…

Je me mis à sourire de plus belle, bêtement heureux de ce qui était à mes yeux un compliment. Il était vrai que mettre à terre aussi aisément un jeune combattant avait aussi une part très gratifiante… Mais j'en avais surtout fait un devoir en voyant que cette brute molestait mon petit-fils sans rien lui apprendre. Il n'était pas né celui que je laisserai maltraiter mon jeune Patroclon.

Sortir vainqueur de ce combat était aussi la preuve que mon corps soutenait fièrement les assauts du temps, et donc que j'avais toujours ma place auprès d'Alexandre, autant au titre d'amant qu'au titre de compagnon d'arme. Je voulais rendre mon époux fier de moi, d'afficher son union avec moi, même s'il l'était déjà naturellement. Et j'aimais aussi être la fierté de mon petit-fils.

_ Tu es radieux mon adoré…, souffla mon Alexandre.

Je m'immobilisais, surpris. Mon amant respirait profondément en me fixant avec des yeux emplis d'adoration. Comme s'il me redécouvrait… C'était ce même regard dont il me couvait quand nous découvrions le corps de l'autre, encore adolescents, et quand nos journées étaient faites de ballades insouciantes et de serments interminables…

_ Ce sourire te va tellement bien… Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi épanoui depuis longtemps, et je ne vis que pour ça, pour me réveiller le matin en ouvrant les yeux sur ton visage souriant…

Mon cœur menaçait de fondre tant ses mots étaient doux… Si mon Alexandre ne m'avait pas déjà séduit des années auparavant, je serais conquis par ces paroles… Nous avions vu la pire face du genre humain, et pourtant mon roi restait d'une innocence et d'une simplicité touchante. Parfois mon sommeil se trouvait troublé par les atrocités dont j'avais été le témoin impuissant, mais il me suffisait de l'observer dormir paisiblement pour oublier. A croire qu'aucun mal ne pouvait le marquer…

Il était vrai que j'étais heureux. Mon époux me comblait, j'avais l'amour des miens et la grande famille que j'avais longuement rêvée, mais aussi très certainement la vie sexuelle la plus active pour une personne de mon âge dans le monde entier. La vie me gâtait, je n'étais vraiment pas à plaindre.

Justement mon compagnon me bouscula pour me faire tomber sur le lit, puis se jeta sur moi. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à mes côtes, désireux de m'entendre rire, de m'avoir sans défense sous son contrôle, de m'entendre l'implorer…

_ Doucement Alexandre !

Mon roi faillit tomber de notre couche tant son recul fut violent. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'exaspérer de ces excès ou les trouver touchants. Nous avions tout de même vieilli, ces brusqueries ne convenaient plus à nos corps éprouvés par le temps et les batailles.

_ Tu es blessé mon aimé ?s'alarma mon roi.

Je voyais déjà son esprit planifier une mort cruelle pour le professeur de lutte. Ses positions extrêmes ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Pour vivre en paix ici, il ne fallait pas toucher ou convoiter la famille royale sous peine de subir les foudres du fils de Zeus… Maintenant Achandre était le roi légitime, avec Rénos, mais je doutais que ce soit vraiment un frein pour lui. Achandre n'était pas le fils d'Alexandre pour rien… tout aussi excessif dans ses mauvais moments…

Même si je n'avais pas la moindre sympathie pour ce professeur de lutte vantard, je n'avais pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Du moins, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne voulais pas en être l'instigateur, le responsable…

_ Non je ne suis pas blessé, mais tu dois faire attention à moi désormais…

Mon amant fit les gros yeux et palpa mon ventre comme si ces touchers insistants pouvaient lui révéler ce que ses yeux ne voyaient pas. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il pensait que je lui annonçais.

_ Tu me crois assez inconscient pour me battre en portant une vie ?ris-je.

L'expression sérieuse qu'il afficha coupa rapidement mon hilarité. Il attendait que je détrompe ses inquiétudes plus sérieusement, comme s'il doutait vraiment que je sois assez raisonnable pour organiser mes priorités. Un souvenir se rappela vivement à moi… Ptolémée… Je m'en étais pris à Ptolémée pendant que je portais Achandre, le soir même de notre « mariage »…

_ Le contexte était différent ! Je ne risquais rien !

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser le contexte en question puisque nous pensions tous deux au même incident. Le regard sévère de mon aimé exprimait son scepticisme. Il me reléguait au rang de l'enfant faisant preuve de mauvaise foi. J'avais horreur de cette posture…

_ Je n'attends pas d'enfant Alexandre.

_ Bien, soupira-t-il soulagé.

Son apaisement ne dura que quelques secondes. Le visage à nouveau inquiet, il m'examina à peine une minute plus tard en me noyant de questions.

_ Si tu n'es pas blessé et que tu n'attends pas un second héritier, pourquoi dois-je me surveiller ? Serais-tu souffrant mon adoré ? Dois-je appeler le médecin ?

Je le coupais par un tendre baiser. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'il s'affole. Connaissant ses décisions démesurées, je pouvais très bien retrouver une armée de médecins en moins d'une heure dans mes quartiers si je ne le calmais pas.

_ Je vais parfaitement bien mon roi, mais mes seize ans sont loin derrière moi désormais, chuchotais-je une fois le baiser rompu. Tu dois me ménager si tu ne veux pas me voir m'effondrer comme quelques ruines…

_ Ton sourire est resté celui que je dévorais quand tu avais seize ans, alors je continuerai à aimer ton corps avec la fougue de nos seize ans mon bel Héphaïstion.

Et sur ce mon aimé entreprit de s'approprier mes lèvres tout en cherchant –assez peu- discrètement les épingles qui fermaient mon vêtement. Je me laissais totalement faire, soumis à ses désirs et ses avances. Mes bras l'empêchèrent de s'éloigner et le guidèrent vers mon cou quand je fus hors d'haleine, incapable de poursuivre plus longtemps le baiser.

_ Je t'aime, haletais-je alangui.

Les yeux de mon aimé brillèrent de gourmandise alors qu'il me retournait cette déclaration. Il savait qu'aucune étreinte ne pouvait commencer sans ces petits mots. C'était notre rituel, notre consentement, et ça durait depuis des années…

Or le Destin lui-même avait prévu de nous interrompre… La porte s'ouvrit sur Achandre, fatigué et sur les nerfs, sa main droite plaquée sur son ventre enflé. Mon Alexandre soupira de dépit mais accepta sa défaite sans trop broncher, se laissant glisser à côté de moi. Cependant notre fils n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il venait d'arrêter par sa visite inopinée.

_ Vous êtes plus actifs que des satyres !

_ Tu peux vraiment m'en blâmer en voyant ton père ?ricana mon roi.

L'ambigüité qui existait dans l'identité du père en question amusait follement mon Alexandre. Rappelait-il à notre fils qu'il en avait toujours été de la sorte, et qu'il ne devrait plus s'en étonner, ou accusait-il ma personne, et l'envoutement que j'aurais prétendument posé sur lui ?

_ Et sans ça tu ne serais pas là…, ajouta-t-il clairement malicieux.

_ Alexandre !

Une rougeur gênée ravageait mes joues alors que mon aimé riait à gorge déployée. Notre fils nous dévisageait d'un air désapprobateur. Silencieusement amusé par le renversement de situation, par ce sérieux qui émanait de l'enfant et non plus des parents, je me séparais de mon amant en ignorant son geignement. Je savais parfaitement qu'il allait me jouer la comédie du délaissé. Des années après, mon compagnon restait un enfant avec des penchants assez capricieux. Ayant été roi plus de la moitié de sa vie, il n'était pas habitué à être contrarié dans ses envies, ce qui le rendait exigent… Ça avait ses mauvais côtés, mais je l'aimais trop pour lui en faire le reproche.

Quittant le lit, je me levais pour enlacer mon fils. Je sentis son soupir apaisé dès qu'il fut dans mes bras et il guida ma main pour la poser sur son ventre enflé, où un petit être donnait des coups. Un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, je profitais de cet instant de complicité, mais des bruits vinrent troubler le calme ambiant.

Le soupir de mon fils n'eut plus rien d'un soupire d'aise cette fois. Un joyeux vacarme secouait déjà mes quartiers, rappelant à Achandre sa fatigue. J'eu un sourire, sachant que sa visite et tout ce bruit étaient liés.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Exténué… J'ai l'impression de rentrer d'un champ de bataille, j'ai mal partout…

Je caressais tendrement le ventre qui lui donnait tant de souci.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

_ Je sais que je peux m'adresser à vous, finit-il à ma place. Justement…

Un bruit mat nous informa que quelque chose venait de tomber. Mon aimé, qui était resté allongé pour nous laisser profiter de cet instant, se releva sur un coude pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez les fauteurs de trouble. Ses descendants n'avaient pas d'inquiétudes à avoir avec lui. Ils pourraient bien casser tout ce qu'il y avait dans nos quartiers sans être sermonnés, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne se blesseraient pas. Il était un grand-père digne du père qu'il avait été : incapable de voir une paire d'yeux « innocents » se remplir de larmes par sa faute…

_ Mais quelle folie…, se lamenta mon fils alors que les bruits se rapprochaient.

Je ne m'offusquais pas de l'entendre parler ainsi de sa progéniture. Ses mots n'étaient motivés que par la fatigue, et je savais que je pouvais le soutenir en ce domaine. Embrassant sa tempe, je l'attirais un peu plus dans mon étreinte pour qu'il repose sa tête sur mon épaule, profitant des dernières secondes de calme relatif pour caresser ses cheveux.

_ Tu dis ça mais tu les aimes tous déraisonnablement, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Tout comme je t'aime.

Mon Achandre ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Nous le savions tous deux, tout comme le palais dans son intégralité le savait. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de toucher à un des cheveux des héritiers, il provoquerait les foudres des quatre plus puissants dirigeants de ce monde et sa mort serait aussi lente que cruelle…

Je me détachais de mon fils pour le laisser rejoindre son père et se détendre quelques instants dans ses bras. Pour ma part j'attendais les deux boule d'énergie qui couraient vers moi sur leurs toutes petites jambes.

_ Grand-père !s'exclamèrent les deux êtres innocents.

Je les réceptionnais dans mes bras sans hésiter, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il était doux d'être aimé par ces créatures désintéressées… J'étais heureux, tellement heureux, de les avoir auprès de moi. Beaucoup de parents sont indésirables une fois leurs enfants adultes, comme Olympias dont mon compagnon s'était séparé sans remord. Mais Achandre nous prouvait chaque jour qu'il voulait toujours de nous dans sa vie. Nous avions été de bons pères, et il nous en remerciait en nous offrant le bonheur de profiter pleinement de la chance d'être grands-pères…

Notre progéniture en était à sa troisième grossesse. Je m'en inquiétais un peu. Son corps subissait bien des épreuves que même les femmes, pourtant conditionnées pour, peinaient parfois à surmonter. J'aurais été rassuré s'il avait pu m'affirmer que cette grossesse serait la dernière… Mais je me voyais mal lui imposer mon angoisse. Achandre était fort, à l'image de son père, et il aimait ses enfants plus que tout.

Son ainé, Patroclon, était un alliage parfait de nos cultures. Rénos lui avait offert ses yeux noirs, mais ses cheveux châtains ne pouvaient venir que de moi. Son caractère me rappelait beaucoup celui de son père à son âge.

Ensuite il y avait sa petite perle, Akillas… Pour elle Achandre avait délibérément choisi de donner la vie ave mon aide, et mes bras étaient donc la toute première chose qu'elle avait connue. Mon Alexandre avait eu du mal à la reconnaitre dans sa filiation. Savoir une fille issue de deux hommes l'avait longtemps perturbé. Il l'avait regardée avec une méfiance, de son point de vue, parfaitement légitime. Puis elle avait souri, pour la première fois, dans les bras de mon roi, et ce guerrier avait fondu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas aidé… Cette petite était l'exacte réplique d'Achandre, avec un peu plus d'exotisme, dans une version féminine. Désormais je m'amusais de la voir le mener par le bout du nez. Il était totalement sous son contrôle… Alors il avait accepté que son fils lui rende hommage en faisant référence à Achille, son modèle, par une fillette. Il aimait trois générations consécutives de ce regard bleu, alors tant pis si ça tombait sur une fille cette fois.

_ Mes amours…, expirais-je heureux.

Je comprenais sans peine que mon fils était fatigué entre cette nouvelle grossesse, les affaires du royaume, et les enfants. Sans un mot, un regard l'assura que je prenais le relais pour la journée, voire même la nuit s'il voulait. Achandre se redressa à ce moment, et soupira avec lassitude.

_ Va te reposer, lui ordonna mon Alexandre. Nous prendrons soin des enfants.

_ Je le sais bien, mais j'ai encore tellement de dossiers qui m'attendent…

_ Laisse-moi te suppléer aujourd'hui et va dormir. Tu mérites un peu de calme.

Je voyais que notre fils hésitait, mais quand Alexandre sortait la carte du père attentif et soucieux il ne pouvait que céder, ce qu'il fit une fois encore. Victorieux, mon aimé déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de le laisser partir. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me déroba les enfants pendus à mon cou pour les cajoler avec amour puis fit semblant de les jeter sur le lit, les faisant rire aux éclats. S'approchant finalement de moi il m'enlaça étroitement en rivant ses yeux aux miens.

_ A plus tard mon amour, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Mon regard amoureux le suivit alors qu'il délaissait la pièce. Les rires me ramenèrent au lit où les deux adorables créatures m'attendaient, surexcitées. Je savais qu'il était l'heure pour eux de dormir, sans quoi ils seraient irritables et capricieux toute l'après-midi. Or ils étaient trop agités pour s'endormir. Je m'allongeais donc entre les deux, qui se couchèrent instinctivement contre moi, et commençais à leur raconter mon enfance avec leur grand-père. Ces récits les passionnaient toujours, pour une raison qui m'échappait, et vite leur paupières se firent lourdes… Je finissais de les guidais chez Morphée par une berceuse, la même que je chantais pour endormir Achandre. Très vite la chambre ne fut plus perturbée que par un léger ronflement, celui de Patroclon.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, je tentais de profiter au maximum de ce moment de paix. Une fois réveillés il me faudrait les occuper. Ce serait lecture, course à pied, visite du marché, promenade dans les jardins, goûter à l'extérieur… Mais ce programme me convenait. J'avais rêvé d'une famille nombreuse, et mon Alexandre me l'avait donnée, à travers Achandre et ses descendants. S'il y avait un homme plus comblé que moi en ce monde, je ne le jalousais pas, parce que j'avais accompli tous mes rêves. Ma vie était parfaite, je n'y aurais rien changé.

FIN


End file.
